Successful shooting in playing basketball involves training the shooter to focus only on the basket and shutting out all the distractions that surround the shooter.
Heretofore, there have been numerous practice devices that have improved shooting as their goal. Representative prior art patents include Gray U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,414 and Woodcock U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,915. Many of these devices are complicated, expensive and less effective than desired.
What is needed is a device for focusing the shooter's attention that can be quickly attached to the basketball rim, moved to any position on the rim as desired and easily removed when practice has been completed.